dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tourettes
Lord Tourettes '''is one of the major characters in ''Dick Figures. Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods, Lord Tourettes has, as his name implies, a rare form of tourettes syndrome with tics so powerful that his entire body spazzes out and he swears very loudly. The disorder he exhibits is actually called coprolalia, which is characterized by involuntary swearing in out-of-context situations and present in around 10% of tourettes cases. Strangely enough, his swearing appears to be caused by his hat. Without it, he simply shouts the things he wants to say to other people at the top of his lungs where normally he would swear at them. Despite being male, he has eyelashes, a common characteristic of a female character (minus the boobs and the skirt). Appearances ''To see what episodes Lord Tourettes appeared in, please go to: Lord Tourettes/Appearances Quotes Post some of Lord Tourettes' most famous quotes on:Lord Tourettes/Quotes '' '' "FUCK!!" "I wish for...pink sparkly DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE!" "I'm soo FUCKED!" "That was fan-FUCKING-tastic you guys!" "Wheary travelers red and blue, shall i sing a FUCK for you?" Trivia *Many of the fans refer him to as "Green" (since he is green). *Lord Tourettes might be from a British descent, probably because of his accent and in one of his posts on his Twitter account on how he hates moldy crumpets. *His voice is similar to American falsetto singer "Tiny Tim" & Pops from Regular Show. *A lot of fans cannot distinguish if Lord Tourettes is either a girl or a boy, because of the eyelashes and high pitched voice, but there is proof that he is a male other than being voiced by a male. **"Lord" is a proper term for men. **He doesn't have a woman's breasts or a skirt. **Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, after he gets his human legs he says "Now I'm a real boy." (despite that possibly being a Pinocchio reference). **In We're Cops! and Losing Streakers, he goes to a strip club. **If he were a female, then there possibly wouldn't be any point in him telling a "manly" story in Real Dudes Bros Night Man. *He is the second most liked character in the series (confirmed by comments). *His voice became more high-pitched during the seasons, and his color is a bit more light. *In the role playing game that Red and Blue played in Role Playas, he calls them by their real names instead of Cerulean and Maroon. But this may be due to their color. *Many of the fans also want his comeback, which happens in Zombies & Shotguns. *The form of tourettes syndrome that Lord Tourettes exhibits is actually extremely rare in real life. In fact, it is not really Tourettes at all, but coprolalia. *Fans believed, since Lord Tourettes is just a character from an RPG, that he was a fictional character within the canon of the show. However, the episodes Zombies & Shotguns and Butt Genie show that he is alive, and in fact, real. *Aside from The Raccoon and Kitty Amazing, he is the only character that has more than one color. *Lord Tourettes' wish is for something pink and sparkly. *He is religious, as he went to church for his harp recital. *"Butt Genie" is so far the only episode where Lord Tourettes' death is caused by his spazzing, but in "Role Playas" Maroon killed him because that song was terrible, in "Zombies & Shotguns" he was turned into a zombie because he somehow tripped while trying to run away from the zombies, and in "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Red Rum, Blue Balls, and Chef Racoon killed him because he became a "real boy". *Lord Tourettes is shorter then Red and Blue, which might be the reason why the street artists called him "poquito verde", which means 'little green'. *Lord Tourette's Syndrome is grammatically incorrect because if it was spelled like that then his name would have been Lord Tourette. To avoid confusion, the proper spelling of Lord Tourette's Syndrome is Lord ''Tourettes' Syndrome. *In "Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada", Lord Tourettes is a mermaid. *Lord Tourettes is Blue's Facester friend. *Lord Tourettes has a self-titled Twitter page. *In Y U So Meme?, his game name is LordF!#&. *In Y U So Meme? He has the most kills next to Trollz0r and the second highest score (even though he somehow got in 6th place), implying he is good at video games. *Even though he is a nice person, in We're Cops, Lord Tourettes says that he loves "'FUCKING" breasts. *We're Cops proves that he isn't gay, as he went to the strip club. *In Season 1 he had a much brighter color then in Season 2. *He is the second main character who wears a hat, the first one being Red. *In We're Cops, Lord Tourettes doesn't have his eyelashes. *When Lord Tourettes spazzes, his body turns wavy, his eyes turn red with white pupils, and his teeth appear sharpened to a point. *He is the character who has died the most, the only episodes he has survived in are Lord Tourette's Syndrome, We're Cops!, Adventures of Batman and the Bloser, Terminate-Her and Zeusbag. *Lord Tourettes and Pink are the only main characters not to sing in Bath Rhymes. *Lord Tourettes' tourettes syndrome seems to effect his typing as seen in his Twitter posts. *The only time Lord Tourettes has raised his voice at someone without spazzing is when he yelled " MY HAT !" at the Mall Santa in Lord Tourette's Syndrome . *In some episodes, his mouth seems to be a darker shade of green while the rest of his body stays the same shade. Whether this is coincidental or made purposely is not implied. *In the episode Real Dudes Bros Night Man , Lord Tourettes' story is sadistic. This tells us that Lord Tourettes can be 'girly' and sadistic (although the sadistic self is caused by his syndrome). *Even though in "Lord Tourette's Syndrome", he can't swear without his hat, the episode "Real Dude Bros Night Man" proves that he can (and will) swear without spazzing. *In Real Dude Bros Night Man, it is hinted that he might have a bit of a feminine side since in his story he is in a field full of flowers and gives one hundred of them to a bear (that is before he starts to rape it, of course). *Judging by the fact he had a picture of breasts hidden in his hat in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, this could mean he might have a girlfriend who'll probably (or probably not) be seen or mentioned. *His hat might make anyone who wears it have extreme anger as seen with the Mall Santa in Lord Tourette's Syndrome or its possibly a coincidence that he was angry for an unexplained reason. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser, Lord Tourette's Syndrome, and We're Cops! Lord Tourettes' eye lashes vanish. *Lord Tourettes voice was played by Ed Skudder in Sweary Christmas. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser when his color is taken away by Earl Grey when he spazzes out his eyes still turn red. *In Real Dudes Bros Night Man, he says 'gay' and 'ass' without spazzing, but in Adventures of Batman & The Bloser he spazzes when he says "Oh, why this shade looks perfectly' GAY''' on me; and in First Day of Cool, he spazzes when he says "''Look its an '''ASS'-teroid".'' *He has an acheivement dedicated to his hat in Modern Flame War 3 which is Lord Tourettes' Hat.It can be seen by pausing during the list of acheivements. *According to Ed and Zack, Lord Tourettes was made the same way Raccoon did. When Zack was drunk and said random words. *According to Ed and Zack, we will learn more about Lord Tourettes in a future episode and if the movie is successful in reaching its goal, they are planning to reveal more about Lord Tourettes' origin. *Freshman 15 is the first episode where he is referred to as "L.T." *In Ballad of Lord Tourettes, we see that Lord Tourettes lost his virginity to Gelato Bene's mother, because he fell ni love with her big boobs. *We also see that he doesn't have only 1 hat, he has a whole collection of his hats on his wall at his home. Gallery DFSeason4.png Loser streak13.jpg Loser streak14.jpg Lord Tourettes49.jpg Lord Tourettes48.jpg Lord Tourettes47.jpg Lord Tourettes46.jpg Lord Tourettes45.jpg Lord Tourettes44.jpg Lord Tourettes43.jpg Lord Tourettes42.jpg Lord Tourettes41.jpg Lord Tourettes40.jpg Lord Tourettes39.jpg Lord Tourettes38.jpg Lord Tourettes37.jpg Lord Tourettes36.jpg Lord Tourettes35.jpg Lord Tourettes34.jpg Lord Tourettes33.jpg Lord Tourettes32.jpg Lord Tourettes31.jpg Lord Tourettes30.jpg Lord Tourettes29.jpg Lord Tourettes28.jpg Lord Tourettes27.jpg Lord Tourettes26.jpg Lord Tourettes25.jpg Lord Tourettes24.jpg Lord Tourettes23.jpg Lord Tourettes22.jpg Lord Tourettes21.jpg Lord Tourettes20.jpg Lord Tourettes19.jpg Lord Tourettes18.jpg Lord Tourettes17.jpg Lord Tourettes8.jpg Lord Tourettes16.jpg Lord Tourettes15.jpg Lord Tourettes14.jpg Lord Tourettes13.jpg Lord Tourettes12.jpg Lord Tourettes11.jpg Lord Tourettes10.jpg Lord Tourettes9.jpg Lord Tourettes7.jpg Lord Tourettes6.jpg Lord Tourettes5.jpg Lord Tourettes4.jpg Lord Tourettes3.jpg Lord Tourettes2.jpg Lord Tourettes1.jpg LtTerminatorEpisode1.png LtTerminatorEpisode2.png LtTerminatorEpisode3.png LtTerminatorEpisode4.png LtWProstitues1.png LtWProstitues2.png LtWProstitues3.png CuteLordTourettesBatmanBloser3.png CuteLordTourettesBatmanBloser2.png Lord Tourettes 50.jpg Lord Tourettes 51.jpg Lord Tourettes 52.jpg Lord Tourettes 54.jpg Lord Tourettes 55.jpg Lord Tourettes 56.jpg Lord Tourettes 57.jpg Lord Tourettes 58.jpg Lord Tourettes 60.jpg Lord Tourettes 61.jpg Lord Tourettes 62.jpg Lord Tourettes 63.jpg Lord Tourettes 64.jpg Lord Tourettes 65.jpg Lord Tourettes 66.jpg Lord Tourettes 67.jpg Lord Tourettes 68.jpg Lord Tourettes 69.jpg Lord Tourettes 70.jpg Lord Tourettes 71.jpg Lord Tourettes 72.jpg Lord Tourettes 73.jpg Lord Tourettes 74.jpg Lord Tourettes 75.jpg Lord Tourettes 76.jpg Lord Tourettes 77.jpg Lord Tourettes 78.jpg Lord Tourettes 79.jpg Lord Tourettes 80.jpg Lord Tourettes 81.jpg Lord Tourettes 83.jpg Lord Tourettes 84.jpg Lord Tourettes 85.jpg Lord Tourettes 86.jpg Lord Tourettes 88.jpg Lord Tourettes 89.jpg Lord Tourettes 90.jpg Lord Tourettes 91.jpg Lord Tourettes 92.jpg Lord Tourettes 93.jpg Lord Tourettes 94.jpg Lord Tourettes 95.jpg Lord Tourettes 96.jpg Lord Tourettes 97.jpg Lord Tourettes 98.jpg Lord Tourettes 99.jpg Lord Tourettes 100.jpg Lord Tourettes 101.jpg Lord Tourettes 102.jpg Lord Tourettes 103.jpg Lord Tourettes 104.jpg Lord Tourettes 105.jpg Lord Tourettes 106.jpg Lord Tourettes 107.jpg Lord Tourettes 108.jpg Lord Tourettes 109.jpg Lord Tourettes 110.jpg Lord Tourettes 111.jpg Lord Tourettes 112.jpg Lord Tourettes 114.jpg Lord Tourettes 113.jpg Lord Tourettes 116.jpg Lord Tourettes 115.jpg Lord Tourettes 117.jpg Lord Tourettes 118.jpg Lord Tourettes 119.jpg Lord Tourettes 120.jpg Lord Tourettes 121.jpg Lord Tourettes 122.jpg Lord Tourettes 123.jpg Lord Tourettes 124.jpg Lord Tourettes 126.jpg Lord Tourettes 127.jpg Lord Tourettes 128.jpg Lord Tourettes 129.jpg Lord Tourettes 125.jpg image.png|All you need is a biiiigg DI- Green Baby.png Green Baby2.png ลอร์ด ทอเรส(ตี้) หน้าตลก.png L.T. smoking a joint.png|L.T. gettin high as balls Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Zombies Category:Season 4